


Abnormal

by masterdiluc



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Light is a blushing mess, M/M, No Smut, light has a crush on l
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterdiluc/pseuds/masterdiluc
Summary: Light observes an abnormal L in a cake shop for a while, before L finally makes the first move.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Abnormal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story! So i'm sorry if it's shit 
> 
> if i need more tags to add, tell me in the comments and i'll add them!
> 
> this is just a short little oneshot of Light and L so please enjoy!

Light wasn't really a ' _sweet_ ' type of person. He didn't like losing, nor sweet candies and cakes, and he hated Misa. 

_(Misa didn't really care, she loved light and her crazy perspective of him loved her too)_

So when Misa invited Light out on a date, his first reaction was no, but when Misa started to pout for about twenty minutes, he shortly gave in.

And this is where we have him now, walking hand-in-hand with Misa-Misa, to a **cake shop**

"Ooh~ Light! Look how pretty everything is!" Misa yelled as she observed all the cakes and sweets. Light nodded in agony as he took a seat at an empty table.

L dreaded being on this date, all Misa were doing was annoying him and making him buy stuff for her or she'd start pouting.

Misa finally calmed down and picked out some sweets to eat. Light didn't really care what she was getting, since he wasn't gonna be eating anyways.

As Light dazed off, he spotted a particular male sitting strangely in one of the VIP chairs. He was silently eating cake as he flipped through a binder. 

The guy was strange to say in the least. His hair was black and it was going in almost every direction from being a mess.

He had a plain white shirt on, and on his feet he had nothing. 

The male also held his hands a strange way too, the way he picked up stuff was abnormal, his body language was abnormal, and the way he dressed was abnormal.

"Light! Are you not paying attention to me? What are you staring at?" Misa started to pout as she slammed her head onto the table, giving a few looks from others.

"ow.." Misa whined after a few seconds from being in pure pain.

"Misa, I am paying attention to you, I'm just..." Light sighed as he thought of a simple lie. "I'm just thinking about how pretty you are today." 

Misa stood up in shock, "Really Light?" She asked as she nuzzled him like a cat. Light groaned in disgust as he pushed Misa-Misa off of him a bit. "Your ice cream is melting."

It had been about a week since Light observed that male in the cake shop. A part of him wanted to go back and see if the male would be there again, but a part of him had a thought that he wouldn't be there.

So when Light bravely entered the cake shop and looked to the VIP section and saw the male there, eating cakes, he felt a wave of relief. 

Light took out a notebook and took out his pencil case, opening it he took out a freshly shaved pencil and started to write, while cautiously observing the abnormal male,

He observed the way his eyes would light up after eating a piece of cake, and how big his eye bags were. He observed how many times he'd wiggle his toes everytime he plopped a marshmallow into his mouth, and the way he sat there in silence with a huge table of just cakes.

This went on for days, to weeks, to almost an entire month. Light had entered the cake shop, hoping to see the abnormal male and make more small observations off of him.

He was about to sit down and order when he realized the abnormal male wasn't sitting there anymore. No cakes on the table, no raven black hair that spread into every direction. No pale and long fingers grabbing at a strawberry covered in whipped cream.

There was absolutely nothing. Light sighed as he closed his notebook, about to leave before someone sat in the chair in front of him.

Well not more like sitting, more like _crouching._

Light sat in shock as he then realized who the male was. Why had he chosen to sit there?

Had the abnormal male known about Light watching him?

"Yes, I was right. It was me you were watching."

The male placed his cake which was on a plate onto the table. Sticking a fork into it and eating.

"Had I done something wrong?" Light asked, he was now able to see more of the male and was completely mesmerized.

"Yes, well, you have been stalking me for about a month now." The male shrugged. "But I won't hold it against you."

Light stood up, "I'm sorry for bothering you, have a nice day!" Light was about to walk off before he heard the strange males words.

"You like me, don't you?" He asked, sticking the fork back into the cake and eating it. 

Light couldn't respond. He knew it was true, but it wasn't fair that the person in front of him knew before he was able to ask for his number.

"I'm sorry." Light bowed as he stared at the male.

"For what?" 

" **Liking you**."

There were a pause for a few moments before the male had put down the fork. "Light Yagami." The male spoke.

"How do you know me?:" Light asked, puzzled at his name being heard when he hadn't said it.

"I did background checks on you. "

Silence again.

"Anyways, that's not important. I was gonna ask you out for dinner one day." The male spoke, picking up his fork again and eating more cake.

"Really?" Light asked, he had felt a sudden wave of happiness." The male nodded.

"But, I don't know your name?" 

He looked to see the male smile and think about something for a bit.

" **Ryuzaki**."

"Call me Ryuzaki." Ryuzaki smiled at Light.

"Okay Ryuzaki, and when are we going on our date?" Light asked.

Ryuzaki then thought for a moment before standing up.

"How about now?"

Light nodded. 

"But are you sure You should really be taking me, a stranger out on a date?" Light asked

"You mean no harm." Ryuzaki soothed

"Yeah, but what if it turns out I've killed like hundreds of people?" Light joked

Ryuzaki had smiled, "Well then, I guess I'd be next." 

They smiled at each other before walking out the cake shop. 

Light was finally able to move on from a short puppy love to being in a relationship.

He and Ryuzaki were happy together.

**Author's Note:**

> there are def so many mistakes!! but anyways i hope you liked this!


End file.
